


RFA goes Victorian era

by ChiShibuya



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Jaehee as meyrin, Jumin as Sebastian, Luciel as ciel, Multi, Rika as rika (yuck), Saeran as himself, V is bard, Yoosung as finny, Zen as grell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: Forgive me god 707 for I have sinned. What will happen in a world where Jumin our beloved cat lover turns demon, and a time shift causes everything to turn upside down!





	1. Chapter 1

The bitter chill of the October breeze always set Jumin in a bad mood. He had wandered around the Choi manor and glared at each, and every leaf that fell infront of the window. He wanted to see Elizabeth the third, and yet he knew he wasn't allowed during working hours. Ah, the curse he had to bear for Luciel's soul. Speaking of the brat..

Luciel was in the study avoiding his work and admiring his collection of car toys. He chuckled when he saw Elizabeth the third bat around a bright, red Chevrolet. Luciel was pleased he had invited this toy, it had been his obsession since he had heard of the Americans making a horseless carriage. The small white cat ran around the room before darting out into the hall. "Jumin!"

The highly annoyed demon in question appeared where the beloved kitten had been moments before."What?" He hissed.

"You're not wearing the maid outfit I went through so much trouble to make!" Luciel tsked, before tapping his fingers on the oak desk. "Make me some tea and don't forget my chips."

"Sir, I believe you should eat something more than that." He ignored the comment about the maid outfit knowing fully well it was ashes by now.

"So be it." Luciel stared out the window spotting a white figure running toward them. "Incoming." He moved from the window just as it shattered and Jumin fell with a loud thud.

"Jummy! I have missed you, did you miss the amazing, talented, beloved me?" Zen grinned down at the demonic cat lover.

"Get off me narcissistic reaper. I couldn't miss you if you were dead and gone from this world."

"Jummy you're so cold." Zen bounced into the corner before pretending to cry.

"You shoukd be thankful you are still alive idiot." Jumin stood and brushed off his uniform, not mistaking the stare Luciel was sending him. "Sir you had a letter from RFA. Apparently a woman and a young man have been running around Britain and bankrupting rich companies with bad advice."

Zen looked up from his corner. "The company heads are all dying in a similar way so Will told me to investigate.."

Luciel turned away taping the desk once again. "Let's put this to the forefront of our attentions. Jumin take Zen and investigate the whereabouts and identity of this duo. Tell V, Jaehee, and Yoosung to pack up so we can leave right away we will leave Tanaka in charge of the manor while we are gone."

Jumin nodded. "Yes my lord. Shall we report back when we are done?"

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

It was several hours later before Jumin came back, without Zen of course who had to report to will alone. Jumin opened up his watch seeing it was well past midnight, Luciel would still be up and knowing him, he would be playing games with Yoosung so he headed to the parlor.

Luciel was perched atop the windowsill, staring out at the garden. His glasses were off so his golden eyes showed their true golden hue. The night was silent, and Yoosung was asleep on the couch with a leg dangling haphazardly off the tan furniture. Elizabeth the third was sat on what appeared to be a ruined game board, perhaps a game of chess had been going on?

Luciel turned, his red hair shifting making it appear quite like a live flame which left Jumin stunned for a mere moment until Luciel spoke and broke the perpetual silence. "What have you found out?"

"The woman has golden hair and green eyes, she goes by the name Rika. Her accomplice is a person very close to your heart Luciel. You could say part of your own being."

Luciel's eyes widened. "Saeran is dead, he fled the house as our parents burned. I saw his body myself Jumin so don't fuck with me like that."

"If you want to be vulgar I can show you 'fucking with you'. You should know I confirmed the information myself, it is Saeran however his hair is different and I believe he is wearing a magic item to change his eye color."

"Magic item? Don't be ridiculous."

"You say such crude things however a demon stands before you. How fickle." Jumin chuckled at the angry expression that flickered across Luciel's face.

"..Rouse the others and prepare to leave.."

"Of course Sir, we shall leave right at dawn."

"Jumin if we don't leave now we will never find them again."

"Luciel I can't help but wonder, is this for the organization or for personal reasons?"

"What do you think beast? Go gather the others.."

"Of course Sir." With that he shook Yoosung's shoulder and walked out the door with the dazed blond.

Luciel sank low into his chair resting his forehead on the window. "Saeran.."


	3. Chapter 3

He was sick that much was known on the ride toward glassenvorough. V had to keep the carriage steady as Luciel almost hurled once again. He was only sick out of fear mind you. Who wouldn't be scared of seeing their twin after several years? V was none to pleased upon hearing Rika's name. It seemed they dated once and she turned out to be a complete loon.

Jumin sighed at the sight of his ailing master. "Breathe."

He took a breath, groaning to himself when the carriage stopped outside of the inn. "We don't know what they will do, or what Saeran will be like..if he moves to attack shoot."

Jumin gave a solemn nod, this would never end well.......

Luciel had to put down the book, it was hitting too close to home. He picked up his phone messaging MC. "I like your fanfiction...but keep Saeran alive for now.." 

She said something and he smiled.

"I loved it MC, goodnight." Somehow he kept the tears at bay, he knew he could never finish that story.

I apologize but I didn't want to kill Saeran!~ I look forward to writing something a bit better. Maybe next time our beloved boys will go on a ghost Hunt! Thanks for reading. -ChiShibuya


End file.
